Aster Faris
Title: '''Ex-Mercenary, now captain of The Restless Serpent '''Age: '''26 '''Race: Yokudan Gender: Male Appearance: Aster is quite stocky but not in such a way as to appear fat. He is around 5’9” so slightly shorter than most. His left cheek is covered entirely by a red tattoo of The Serpent which has its tail below his left ear and its mouth just next to his mouth. Other than that his face is rather ordinary, his brown hair is kept short and he has no facial hair. Skills: Blade, Block (but not with a shield), Unarmoured Equipment: Aster wears a red shirt with an attached hood and a pair of black trousers. Over these he has bit of armour strapped on, his right shoulder is covered by a teardrop shaped steel pauldron, he has a steel bracer on his left forearm which extends into something similar to a gauntlet covering the outside of his hand whilst leaving his palm clear, he uses this bracer instead of a shield and it has been thickened and tempered appropriately. Other than these items Aster wears no armour sacrificing defence for greater mobility in attack. For his weapon he carries a steel Falchion and a steel dagger he keeps in his boot. The nature of the Falchion and his fighting style allows him to maintain an edge on it that would be considered inappropriate one a dual bladed weapon. All he carries with him is a small pouch of Septims and two moderate healing potions. Personality: Aster is confident in his abilities and this confidence is often interpreted as arrogance by those around him. Due to his past he considers himself to be above your average swordsman and will never reject a duel when offered. Before Aster will fight with any man he must trust this man to gain Asters trust is not easy but it is far easier to lose it. On his ship his word is law and his crew of thirty know this. Background: Aster grew up in Sentinel under the rule of the Forebears. At the tender age of five he was tested for his ability to wield a sword. He was one of the best children who were from a non-noble background and so was taken from his family. He was taken to one of the military camps along the coast where he was trained in the techniques of swordsmanship. Aster spent thirteen years training leaning as much as he could from the masters in the camp, when the time came to be tested to enter military service he failed. His failure was not through his lack of ability he was still considered to be one of the best swordsmen they had trained however he had no grasp of future events, in battle he thought only of the moment and never of the subsequent movements. Disgusted by his failure he left Hammerfell and became a wandering Mercenary, working only when he had to. Whilst he wasn’t working he spent his time training but he had learnt from his past mistakes and his training now included playing strategic board games with the old men in towns. Slowly he taught himself to examine others and use it to his advantage in battle by predicting their movements based on his knowledge of them. Eventually he found his way to High Rock and ended up working aboard the ships there as a part of their navy. After a while he worked his way until he had command of his own ship, The Restless Serpent. The ship is one captured from some Yokudan raiders in the last year and as the member of the crew who secured the ship he was granted the right to become its captain. The Restless Serpent Type: Barque, emblazoned with a Serpent exactly like the one seen in the constellation. Crew: 10 minimum, but fully staffed with apprentices, carpenters and a small amount of marines it can reach up to 40 men. Masts: Four with the tallest at 60 meters above deck. Category:Characters Category:Redguard